Battle Royale Revisited
by MadameMassacre
Summary: The original class 9-B are back to compete in a different Battle Royale, being paired together to kill each other. No non-canon couples, although some might be implied.
1. The Beginning of the End

"Let me explain the situation. The reason why you're all here today is... To kill each other"

"-Your class has been selected for this year's 'Program'"

* * *

Sakamochi spoke these words with a notable sadistic grin wiped across his face.

As those words rang out into the classroom, numerous students began to shriek in terror, although few individuals like Shogo Kawada (Boy #5) and Kazuo Kiriyama (Boy #6) didn't even raise a brow (Although Shogo's lips almost broke into a slight grin).

Shuya Nanahara (Boy #15), remembered the first time he had heard of 'the program' when he was an infant and recalled being told that he wouldn't need to worry about being chosen as it was a 1,000 to 1 chance. This new revelation was filling Shuya with both fear and anger, he thought 'Damn. I thought that 9th grade would've been a blast I mean, seriously what are the odds that we would be chosen to participate in this horrific game- No! Not a ga-'

"That can't be"

That was the voice of Kyoichi Motobuchi (Boy #20), the class president jumping out of his seat and letting it fall, causing a loud crash raw throughout the room. His face was practically white, which perfectly contrasted with his silver- rimmed glasses. The majority of the class were hoping that Kyoichi would adequately convince this figure that they wouldn't have to participate in 'the program'. Of course, he threw away their dreams.

"M-my father is a director of environmental affairs in the prefectural government. How could the class I'm in be selected for th-the program?..."

He was shaking violently which caused his voice to tremble and sound more wound up than usual.

Sakamochi didn't seem like he was taken in by this comment. He mealy grinned and shook his head, causing his long locks to sway in the air.

"Let's see. You're Kyoichi Motobuchi, right?"

"You must know what equality means, listen up. All people are born equal. Your father's job in the prefectural government doesn't entitle you to special privileges. You are no different. Listen up, everybody. All of you have your own distinct personal backgrounds. Of course some of you come from rich families, some from poor families. But circumstances beyond your control like that shouldn't determine who you are. You must all realise what you're worth one your own. So Kyoichi, let's not delude ourselves that you're somehow special- Because you're not!"

Yoshitoki Kuninobu (Boy #7) kept facing the front of the classroom and was starting to zone out, this Sakamochi guy kept rambling on about equality, he almost forgot about his current situation. He was wondering if he was just going to sit there throughout the whole of the program's time listening to this psycho's rambling. When Sakamochi finished with his withered speech, he felt a small vibration through his feet and then a quiet 'clank' behind him, he took it that Kyoichi had finally sat back down. Yoshitoki began to turn to face Kyoichi to check if he was right, he was then startled when Sakamochi began talking again. When he was returning to his original position facing the front, only to be distracted by the terrified face of Noriko Nakagawa(Girl #15), who sat directly behind him and began to think about how cute she was, even in such a situation as this one and then returned his gaze to Sakamochi.

Before he knew it, three soldiers were reeling in a lectern which carried a huge nylon sack that resembled a sleeping bag, which looked like it was filled with something big and hard. Sakamochi was introducing them to the class as One of the soldiers had begun to unzip the sack, something drenched in blood began to pop out. Yoshitoki watched Noriko scream in fear and nausea, then turned to see his home room teacher, Mr Hayashida covered in blood and with only half of the glasses that earned him the nickname 'Dragonfly' remained in tacked. A quarter of his head was ripped from his skull, instead, a grey substance clung in it's place.

Yoshitoki was gob-smacked, 'What is this? A joke?'. He heard the sound of a student in the background vomiting, the smell was almost as strong as the stench of blood flowing across the room. There was only silence afterword, well, to Yoshitoki. He was in too much shock to pay attention to Sakamochi's new speech. He then pulled himself together 'Wait. He had just told us that they had contacted our parents. Me 'n Shuya don't have parents-'

Yoshitoki began to half raise above his seat "I-I...I..." He couldn't bring himself to ask his question, he then though that it might not be that important anyway.

"Yeeeees? What is it? You can ask me anything", Sakamochi had suggested and then offered a friendly smile toward him. Yoshitoki then continued, "I... Don't have parents. So who did you contact?"

"Ah ha," Sakamochi nodded. "I remembered there was someone from one of the welfare institutions. So you must be Shuya Nanahara? Let's see, according to the school report you were the one with dangerous ideas. So-"

"I'm Shuya." Shuya had barked, causing Yoshitoki to jump a bit. Sakamochi then began to glance back and forth between both Shuya and Yoshitoki. Yoshitoki, still in a daze, turned to face Shuya.

"Oh, that's right. I'm so sorry. There was one more. So you must be Yoshitoki Kuninobu. Well, I contacted the superintendent of the institution where you were both raised. That's right... She was very pretty," Sakamochi explained with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat. Yoshitoki watched Shuya's face tense up and began to become more aware of what Sakamochi had just said.

"What the hell did you do to Ms. Anno?" Shuya asked, with growing anger.

"Well, like Mr. Hayashida, she was very uncooperative. They both didn't accept your assignment, so in order to silence her, well, I had to..." He continued, staying perfectly calm,"...Rape her-"

Yoshitoki couldn't believe what he had just heard from Sakamochi's lips. The one person- no, the one woman who he could rely on, the one woman that he knew would never betray him and always stay be his side... Was violated by that _**thing?! **_He was usually quite calm and peaceful, but he just couldn't contain his anger toward this man and his crime against this woman.

"**I'll kill you!"**Yoshitoki had announced. He could feel his anger taking control.

"**I'll kill you, you bastard!"**Yoshitoki continued **"I'll kill you and dump you into a pile of shit!"**

"Hmm" Sakamochi looked quite amused "Are you serious, Yoshitoki? You know one must be responsible for the things one says"

'Is this bastard fucking kidding me?'

"**Give me a break! I'm going to kill you! Don't you forget it!"**

"**Stop it. Yoshitoki! Stop it!"**

He wasn't paying any attention to Shuya's screaming.

Sakamochi the spoke in a patronising voice "Look, Yoshitoki. What you're doing right now is voicing your opposition to the government."

" I'll kill you!" It was beyond self control now, Yoshitoki couldn't think of anything else but this prick violating the woman known as Ryoko Anno. **" I'll kill you I'll kill you I'll kill you I'll kill you I'll kill you!"**

After that statement, Sakamochi shock is head in disappointment and gestured for the three soldiers to attack. Yoshitoki then realised the situation he was in and his eyes began to bulge more so than they did before. He began to calmly step into the aisle as the three soldiers raised their guns in a dramatic manner toward Yoshitoki and then all exploded in unison.

Yoshitoki shock violently as all three shots hit him and collapsed in between Izumi Kanai's (Girl #5) desk and his own, causing Izumi to shriek in horror. Yoshitoki then began to panic and writhe in pain, he couldn't move, he kept his vision fixed on a particular area on the floor. His right shoulder, down to his fingers twitched uncontrollably. He could feel the vibrations on the floor as Shuya pulled his chair away and stood up.

"**Yoshitoki!"**

'That was Noriko's voice, he could feel her crouching beside him. Yoshitoki was thinking about was how much pain he was in, Noriko had then appeared in his thoughts. She was so considerate, even in such a situation.

**Bang!**

Yoshitoki had felt Noriko tumble on top of him, she was shot. Was she dead? No. She was just shot in her calf. Yoshitoki had then practically stopped paying attention to his surroundings and continued to twitch. His life then flashed before his eyes. He remembered the time he had first entered elementary school, when he defended Ms Anno, when he chased after the car that ran over and killed the Charity house's Dog, Eddie, when he entered Junior high, when he met Shinji Mimura (Boy #19), Hiroki Sugimura (Boy #11) and Yutaka Seto (Boy #12) and he then reminisced about Shuya Nanahara, his best friend who, was almost like a brother to him and all of the good times he had spent with him. And of course, before he knew it-

**Blamm!**

Yoshitoki Kuninobu's head bounced up and then splashed Noriko with his blood that gushed from where he was hit. Her mouth agape, Noriko tried to hold back the tears that poured from her huge eyes, followed by Shuya who had become as stiff as a statue. Shinji Mimura then raised his hand.

"M-m-m-mister Sakamochi-"

**Blamm!**

Yumiko Kusaka's (Girl #7) neck, the bottom portion of her skull and a chunk of the upper part of her torso was suddenly blown up, her blood and some of her remains had covered some of her surrounding classmates. What was left of Yumiko had then collapsed to her left side in the aisle, leaving a river of blood underneath her. Shinji ripped his hand from the air and placed it underneath his desk. Shogo Kawada then looked as surprised as the rest of the class, Kazuo Kiriyama however, still looked as stotic as he did before and calmly turned his gaze from the front to Yumiko.

The class became silent again.

**Yumiko!**

Yukiko Kitano (Girl #6) screamed at the top of her lungs, this then drew the class' attention toward her instead of the newly decapitated Yumiko Kusaka. Yukiko had been best friends with Yumiko since they were infants, it was only natural that she would be devastated by these turns of events. She then began to break into tears at her loss. 'W-why?...Why were they doing this? Yumiko hadn't done anything wrong, she was beyond quiet.'

"Oh, I didn't get the chance to explain the new rules, did I?" Sakamochi explained. Everyone, including Yukiko returned their gaze back to him as he continued.

"Usually on 'the program', students fight for their survival until _one _is left alive but this year, beginning with this class, all participants will have to work together with their partner. So in other words, that student over there-" Sakamochi raises his finger toward Shuya, who was still standing, dumbstruck "- Shuya Nanahara, wasn't it? Is student number 15, will be paired up with Noriko Nakagawa. Hmm, where is she? Would you care to give us a wave." Noriko tried to stand up luckily, Shuya had snapped out of shock and helped her up.

"I'm Noriko Nakagawa, sir" She trembled a little bit as she said those words to him.

Yukiko watched her in admiration, thinking about how brave she was standing up to him, she then began to doubt whether she would be able to do the same.

"Ah. What a coincidence, well at least you'll be no bother to each other then" He chuckled as the pair struggled. Yukiko had noticed that Shuya looked like he was both enraged and focused, seemed as if it took all of his energy to restrain himself from attacking Sakamochi, he then let go of Noriko when he had realised that she was back down in her seat 'Shuya is such a gentleman.', she thought.

"You all have a 48 hour time limit, that's a 2 day period. Use this time wisely."

Sakamochi then began to draw a grid on the black board, he then filled it with a sketch that resembled a lemon.

"Well this island here, is our location. It is filled with different locations known as danger zones, these take up a squared sector of the island. As the game proceeds, the number of danger zones will increase. As you can see, those collars that you all are wearing are armed with explosives. If you lurk through one, they will blow up." The class gasps in unison.

"Now on to the partners system. You would have to protect your partner throughout the game as, if you or your partner dies, the other will too. If you are apart from each other from over 100 feet range, you will both die."

He raised his right arm in front of his face to check his watch. "Alright then, it's now 1:26 am, which means we should hurry ourselves along with this show. Usually, we'd draw the first to leave from a lottery but, since this is our first 'paired' program, we'll just let the first person on the register to leave first which is-" He then pulls a piece of paper from his pocket and glances at the top. "-Ah. Yoshio Akamatsu (Boy #1), you're up first."

As Yoshio raised above his desk, Kazuo Kiriyama raised his hand. "I was wondering when the game would begin.", had had said this calmly but with a harsh ring to it, distracting the vast majority of the class, including both Yukiko and Yoshio. Yukiko had then realised that both she, and Kazuo shared the same number, meaning that they would be partnered together. 'I hope I won't be a burden to him', she thought.

" The game will begin once you leave the classroom, you may choose to wait for you're partner or begin the game without her." Kazuo didn't respond to this. Yukiko found this act to be quite distrustful. 'How can I trust him not to play? I mean, he was quite close with Mitsuru Numai (Boy #17), Ryuhei Sasagawa (Boy #10), Hiroshi Kuronaga (Boy #9) and Sho Tsukioka (Boy #14) but, he didn't seem like he cared, hell even a guy like Shogo had reacted to this situation. But, then again, he might just be overconfident that we'd escape this-'

"Hurry up Yoshio," Sakamochi sounded a little irritated at this point "You are holding up the class now."

After hearing this, Yoshio came to his senses and headed toward the door where, he was given a bag from the soldiers and continued to exit the room.

Sakamochi looked back at his watch and exclaimed, "Mizuho Inada (Girl #1), you're up. Don't dawdle now."

* * *

Yukiko had then watched Mizuho and several others leaving the classroom up to Izumi Kanai who, had been released after Shogo Kawada. He was the only one who seemed to have given Sakamochi and awful glare of utter hatred. She felt nauseous thinking about how close it was to her turn, she could feel her heart beat vibrating against her desk.

"Kazuo Kiriyama!"

Yukiko turned to face her partner, he then calmly turned to give a small glance toward her, he slowly turned returned his gaze back to the front of the classroom, began to raise above his seat and calmly walked toward the front of the room to collect his bag and left the class. The suspense was killing her.

"Yukiko Kitano!"

Yukiko then felt her heart leap out of her throat when she heard her name. She nervously stood up out of her seat and began to make her way to the door. She could feel the eyes of her classmates watching. Her stomach clenched and her heart beat even faster, she couldn't bare it, she felt as if she was going to collapse. Before she knew it, she was at the door, one of the soldiers were handing her one of the bags, she turned towards her classmates only to see that they were watching her. Yukiko quickly snatched the bag out of his hands and sprinted out of the classroom and into the hallway, ignoring the other soldiers that were monitoring her.

Eventually, she had exited the school building, taking no notice to this fact and continued to run through the forest next to the school building. She then came to a halt when she noticed she was in the middle of the forest, she didn't know how far away from the school she was, or long she was running for that matter. She could hear a rustling in the bushes behind her, she prepared to run again but someone had grabbed her arm and dragged her back to face them. It was Kazuo, he didn't seem to had changed his expression since the last time she saw him. Due to the tight grip he had on her, Yukiko thought he was frustrated with her.

"O-oh...I-I'm so sorry that I had ran off like that, I had …f-forgotten about the situation for a little while b-back there." Yukiko had stuttered. Kazuo didn't reply, although he had kept his position and continued to glance at her, loosening his grip on her. This made Yukiko more nervous than she was before, she turned her gaze to her right in embarrassment. Kazuo had then completely let go of his grip on Yukiko's arm and reached for his compass. After analysing it for half a minute, he headed toward his left, confusing Yukiko and eventually followed suit.

* * *

An hour later, back at the classroom, Yoshimi Yahagi (Girl #21) was the only student left at her desk. Her partner, Kazuhiko Yamamoto(Boy #21) had only just departed, leaving her feeling both terrified and lonely. She was worrying over her boyfriend, Yoji Kuramoto's(Boy #8) safety. She remembered the fact that he left with Kayoko Kotohiki (Girl #8) and hoping she wouldn't try to steal Yoji away from her, much less turning him on her.

"And last but hopefully not least, Yoshimi Yahagi!" Sakamochi had announced, grinning as if none of the past events had even happened.

Yoshimi had jumped out of her seat and proceeded to shuffle toward the soldiers to collect her bag, one had given her a strange look. Confused, she turned to face the window to check if was something wrong with her attire. She was shocked to see that her make-up had run all the way down her cheeks, she hadn't even noticed that she had been crying. She nervously picked her bag up and sprinted through the corridor, wiping her blood shot eyes in the process.

When she finally exited the entrance, she was shocked to see Kazuhiko standing in front of her, gun at the ready. She could feel her heart stopping at this site, only to be surprised when he tucked his Colt Python in his waistband. He then stepped closer to her, grasping her wrist with his right hand and gave her a warm smile.

"Lets get going, Yoshimi. We have loved ones to save." He said this so casually, Yoshimi couldn't help but plant a huge smile across her baby face.

For the first time since the game began, she had felt at home.

* * *

The game begins.

**Time:2:51am**

**40 students left.**

**20 pairs left.**

* * *

_I had gotten the idea from the second BR movie and I've been meaning to write this down from several years (Meaning only one*lol*). The real meaning is to show how I think they would react to different situations, different students and their relationships. All quotes up until Yumiko dies are all from the original novel._

_Before you get any ideas, the story won't be that predictable for example, the main antagonists may be different and maybe Shuya and Noriko won't be the main couple in this too (I'm not saying that they aren't, but I'm saying that they might not be though). _

_If there is some thing wrong with this chapter, please don't hesitate to contact me about it._

_Feel free to review this. Both positive and negative comments are welcome._


	2. Introducing the Rebels

**1. Yoshio Akamatsu & Mizuho Inada.**

**2. Keita Iijima & Yukie Utsumi.**

**3. Tatsumichi Oki & Megumi Eto.**

**4. Toshinori Oda & Sakura Ogawa.**

**5. Shogo Kawada & Izumi Kanai.**

**6. Kazuo Kiriyama & Yukiko Kitano.**

**7. Yoshitoki Kuninobu & Yumiko Kusaka.** [ELIMINATED]

**8. Yoji Kuramoto & Kayoko Kotohiki.**

**9. Hiroshi Kuronaga & Yuko Sakaki.**

**10. Ryuhei Sasagawa & Hirono Shimizu.**

**11. Hiroki Sugimura & Mitsuko Souma.**

**12. Yutaka Seto & Haruka Tanizawa.**

**13. Yuichiro Takiguchi & Takako Chigusa.**

**14. Sho Tsukioka & Mayumi Tendo.**

**15. Shuya Nanahara & Noriko Nakagawa.**

**16. Kazushi Niida & Yuka Nakagawa.**

**17. Mitsuru Numai & Satomi Noda.**

**18. Tadakatsu Hatagami & Fumiyo Fujiyoshi.**

**19. Shinji Mimura & Chisato Matsui.**

**20. Kyoichi Motobuchi & Kaori Minami.**

**21. Kazuhiko Yamamoto & Yoshimi Yahagi.**

* * *

After Kazuhiko Yamamoto (Boy #21) and Yoshimi Yahagi (Girl #21) had left the school premise, Hiroshi Kuronaga (Boy #9), Ryuhei Sasagawa (Boy #10) and Hirono Shimizu (Girl #10) were hiding behind the school building, trying not to attract unwanted attention. They were looking for Yuko Sakaki (Girl #9) who had sprinted away at the sight of Hiroshi. He had assumed that she must be close since he was still alive but unfortunately, he probably wouldn't be for long.

"Sakaki! Foh-focksake, come here or all four of us will be dead!" Hiroshi had screamed. Hirono had then became irritated by this comment.

"The four of us?! You mean just you and the other midget, right?! Me and numb-nuts are outta here!" She exclaims whilst pointing to Ryuhei as she begins to walk away.

"That right, we'r- Numb-nuts?! Th' 'ell ' you think yuh talking to slut?!" Ryuhei replies. Hirono then grabs a lock of Ryuhei's hair and tugs on it as hard as she possibly could.

"Shut up, I'm trying to save your ass, you idiot!" Ryuhei then tries to breakaway from her grasp, but she just simply punches him in the stomach and laughs as she watches him fall to the ground.

"Foh-focksake, will you two girls help me out instead of yelling at each other?!" Hiroshi's face was tense and as red as the classroom floor.

"Sonuva..." Hirono then gives in and decides to help him, why was it that she was stuck with such morons? Oh well, she'd just had to put her acting skills to the test. "Sakaki! Ple~ase will you show yourself to us, ple~ase? I promise that they won't touch you in any way!" She put all of her energy into being sincere, puting antithesis on the 'please's. Ryuhei just lay on the floor, laughing at her act. She just grimaced and then kicked him in the crotch. To their surprise, it worked as Yuko stumbles out of a bush from the opposite end of the building, hand clasped together, in front of her school skirt.

"There you are!" Hiroshi yelled, pointing at her. Yuko jumped out of her skin and began to flee toward the front of the building as Hiroshi stumbled toward her.

"Hiroshi, you idiot!" Hirono screamed as she then began sprinting toward the other end of the building, in hopes of catching her. Ryuhei, confused as what he should do, starts crawling toward the direction Hirono ran off to.

Yuko had just made her way to the front of the building as she spots Hirono several hundred yards in front of her. Yuko stops to turns toward the opposite direction, only to find that Hiroshi has caught up with her. Yuko began to feel more afraid than she did before, dear god, why was she put with these people? They were going to rape her, weren't they? Wait until there wasn't anyone else around and then do it? Hirono would just torture her like she did with Kaori Minami (Girl #20) and Megumi Eto (Girl #3). Yuko could feel the blood rushing in her brain, as if it was going to explode. She couldn't feel her legs and began to drift off into her own 'Happy place' as she collapses.

Hiroshi and Hirono just stare at her, stunned, unable to fathom what had just occurred. Ryuhei arrives after groping his way around the school building, catches sight of Yuko on the floor and comments, "I'm not carryin' her, yuh know..." as he is given the 'evil eye' by both Hiroshi and Hirono in unison.

* * *

Further south, Kazuo Kiriyama was continuing to lead Yukiko Kitano towards the unknown. It had already been several hours since they had departed from the school and Yukiko was beginning to fall behind. They both hadn't spoken a word since they had first met, Yukiko's shyness was acting up as she didn't want to bother him, although Kazuo didn't feel like talking, he had already said what he needed to say to her. Yukiko then began to panic. She could keep up with him since he had more stamina than herself. She couldn't decide whether to ask him for a break or to continue regardless since she didn't want to let him down. She had already lost Yumiko, she didn't also want to be on Kazuo's bad side. Eventually, he spoke up.

"I think you should rest. You look fatigued." He had spoken in such a quiet voice, she could barely hear him speak. "Okay..." She replied, in an even lower voice.

Kazuo then slouched against the nearest tree, Yukiko followed suit. He then began to search through his bag to check for his designated weapon. He had drawn an army knife from his bag, he then began to examine it thoroughly, as if it was the first time he ever saw a knife. After a minute of examining, Kazuo began to tuck it into his trouser belt and began to search through Yukiko's bag, only to find a Dart board along with some darts to match. He examined the board in the same fashion as the knife. During this time, Yukiko had finally realised that Kazuo had been leading her somewhere for several hours but she still didn't know where they were going. He didn't even bother to tell her. Just continued to check his compass for some reason or another.

Yukiko had finally decided to ask him herself. "Emm... Kazuo?" He didn't even look at her. She wasn't sure that he was paying any attention to her at all, she continued regardless. "Where are we headed exactly?"

"The southern most tip. I've planned to meet up with Mitsuru, Hiroshi, Sho and Ryuhei there." Kazuo had spoken as if this didn't matter, Yukiko still couldn't understand his motives though. Although, Yukiko wasn't that surprised about him wanting to meet up with his gang, it wasn't a secret that they were quite close.

"Do you have a plan?"

"It depends on whether we play or not. I'm still not quite sure which choice is the right one." His response surprised Yukiko, she wondered what he meant by that statement. Yukiko had always thought that he was quite intimidating for a normal teenager, although now that she thought about it, he always seemed disconnected to whoever spoke to him, as if he had not listening to them.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, sometimes I'm confused about what's right and what wrong. Take this situation for example, I wouldn't be sure whether saving most of our classmates lives and going against the government or killing them and fulfilling the governments ideals would be for the best." Kazuo's didn't change each time he spoke. Yukiko was enraged by his confession.

"Well isn't it obvious? You help the ones in need. We both need to work together to save our friends!" Kazuo finally faced her direction, but his stotic expression never left his face.

"I guess I'll just have to take your word for it. But, what do you think would be the better option if we are targeted?" Yukiko calmed herself down a bit, she felt like she was finally useful to someone in some way. She then placed her right index finger next to the right side of her mouth.

"I'd say that we'll have to convince them to do the right thing."

"But what if they can't be convinced. What they try to eliminate us?" Yukiko became speechless. Kazuo continued, "In that case, do you think we should just avoid all contact then?". Yukiko then shock her head.

"No, we need to find our friends". Yukiko's face tensed.

"So are we going with my original plan to meet up then? And are we going to try to convince the boys and their partners to rebel?" Yukiko still felt intimidated by his lack of interest.

"Of course we are!" She thought about who would be paired with the members of Kazuo's gang and began to panic about whether she could meet up with her friends again. "Can you remember everyone's seat numbers?"

"Don't worry, if all of my gang arrive, your friends Sakaki, Noda and Tendo will too. Although Shimizu will too". Yukiko's eyes lit up. She could be able to save some of her friends. Wait, Shimizu? As in Hirono Shimizu? Can we really trust her? Wait, of course we can, she must be as scared as we are.

"Good! We'll both help to save all of them!" Yukiko shapes her hand into a fist as she says this, proud of herself. Kazuo mealy watched her. After a thirty seconds,Yukiko notices Kazuo stare and instantly becomes nervous. What was this she's feeling? It's sort of like the sensation when she thinks of Shuya Nanahara (Boy #15). Well, it's no surprise really, I mean his eyes... They're beautiful, but... There's just something missing... In them. Like he's lost his spark. Well, he did mention that he can't decide right from wrong.

"Emm... Kazuo?" He didn't reply. Since he was still looking at her, Yukiko just assumed he was listening. "You just told me that you can't tell between right and wrong... Is that really true?"

"Sometimes I find it difficult, yes but I think I understand the concept. If that's what you meant..." Yukiko then pondered more about Kazuo. If he can't tell between right and wrong, wouldn't that mean that he doesn't have a conscience? He then rolls his uniforms sleeve and fixes his gaze to his assigned watch.

Yukiko finally decides to respond to, what was seemingly a question. "Uh, yeah... Tha-"

"Have you got your strength back?" Kazuo asks, to her surprise. Although Yukiko was eager to leave her current spot, she still felt tired and her legs were too numb after her short rest.

"N-no... Really, Sor-"

"We should hurry then, would like me to carry you?" Kazuo had interrupted. Yukiko was astounded. If she had agreed, this would the first time any boy who wasn't a close relative had touched her. Of course, her father had always carried her when she was younger, but that was quite a few years ago now. Yukiko had to decline his offer, but there was no other way to escape her current residence.

"Umm... Y-you..." Her voice stuttered nervously. She didn't want to offend him by declining his kind offer. "You d-don't have t-to y-yo-"

"Don't worry, you'll be safer this way" Kazuo replied, reaching his hand out to Yukiko as he gradually stood up in front of her. Yukiko shock nervously. Well... If her really wants to... Then it might be alright to do so. I mean, he is the smartest person she had known.

Although, this scene reminded her of a memory she had with Shuya, his former best friend, Yoshitoki Kuninobu (Formally, Boy #7) and her former best friend, Yumiko Kusaka (Formally, Girl #7). Dear god, but she was dead now. Yoshi, please take good care of her in heaven. It was when they were all in grade school together. She remembered it as some sort of double date, the two odd couples having some what of a play date. Well, it was all fun and games until Shuya accidentally hits her in the face, knocking her off her feet. Most of the memory was still hazy in her mind, but she could remember that look of concern on Shuya's face when she came to. It was nostalgic. Yukiko had never Shuya not being happy and cheerful about anything, so it came as a surprise when she saw that look upon his face. But after he notices her looking back at him, his face changes back to that upbeat expression he always wears. He asks her if she was alright whilst he reaches his hand toward her.

Taking matters into his own hands, Kazuo quickly snatches Yukiko's right hand and pulls her back onto her feet before she even finishes her flashback. He quickly turns around 180 degrees, kneels on the ground as Yukiko falls forward onto his back and holds her legs. Panic-stricken, Yukiko wraps her arms around Kazuo's neck, for balance.

"See? That wasn't hard, was it?" Kazuo remarks. He then picks up both their bags and hands them to Yukiko since he was currently busy with her.

Yukiko was beginning to grow accustomed to Kazuo's monotone voice. Although she didn't like the fact that his voice was completely toneless, she liked the sound. Not particularly a low pitch, but it wasn't high either. Quite like music. See? She could be poetic. But to her, the more time she spends with him, the stronger that sensation becomes. Just like Shu. But... Shuya was her knight, just like in the games they used to play. Her precious knight in shining armour. Similar to those princesses in those cheesy American cartoons that were horribly Dubbed over by the government. What was the name of the company that again? Ditsu- Disun- Disney. That was it. Well, like in their movies. Maybe, just maybe, Kazuo might become her knight... Just maybe though.

* * *

After the departure of Kazuo Kiriyama and Yukiko Kitano from their rest stop, Shinji Mimura (Boy #19) throws himself from a nearby tree, landing on his knees. He takes his gun out of his belt and checks his surroundings thoroughly, making sure that the couple that proceeded him had left the vicinity. Several seconds later, he stops to signal his partner, Chisato Matsui (Girl #19) to reveal herself. After emerging from the nearby bushes, Chisato limps toward Shinji who, began to giggle at her attempts to walk.

"Now, just how did you manage _that?_" He laughed, placing both of his hands on his hips. Normally, a comment like this after twisting an ankle would have annoyed Chisato to no end. Of course, she had ignored it since after all, it was thee Shinji Mimura that had made said comment. Although she loved him from the bottom of her heart, she couldn't help but be nervous around him because after all, she was still a teenage girl, with all sorts of hormones and bottled up emotions, craving for his approval. Of course, even though she and Shinji were both forced to witness the murders of their friends, she couldn't help but take this opportunity to 'get to know' Shinji a little more. Of course, she would have to be cool about everything around her. As if nothing was happening.

"...Ermm...I-I...I... T-twisted my a-ankle...?" Chisato murmured. Damn. It would help if he wasn't looking directly at her. Into her eyes. Her ridiculously flat chest? Crap! She could of stuffed her bra upon departure. But it's too late now! Just suck it up and pretend that nothings wrong. Maybe he like frosty chicks?

"Heh. Maybe I should pull a Kazuo on you...?" Remembering the 'couple'(?) who had just departed, Chisato became crimson the moment Shinji uttered those words. Please god, tell me he's not joking. I'd ride him like a horse! My steed. Man, did she just think that?

"...I-I-I...I-" Chisato finally uttered. Shinji burst into a fit of laughter at his partner. She, however, became a darker shade of red. He then solemnly replied, "Chill, girl! I was only joking." His face grew serious and bent forward, covered his mouth with his free right hand and added, "But not really." But simply laughed at his own comment. A look of confusion grew on Chisato's face.

"S-Shinji?..." She had managed to swallow some of her nervousness, waiting for him to give her some more of his attention. "Hmm~mm...?" He purred, comically. He seemed to enjoy watching her squirm. "Sh-sh-" She couldn't stand how idiotic she sounded. Chisato had formed tight fists with her hands, took a long, deep breath and finally managed to control her emotions and finally managing to finishing a sentence. "-Shouldn't we join up with Yukiko and Kazuo? They had both just decided to help save us from this damn game." A sense of pride was written all over Chisato's face.

Shinji put his left hand back on his hip and placed his right under his chin, as if he was playing homage to some cartoon character. "I'd prefer it if we didn't join any groups at this moment in time. Considering the fact that Kiriyama leads a gang of thugs, we'll most likely be gunned down by one of them." This was a good point, she had to admit. But- "What about the other people who are coming along? Like Satomi? Yuko? And Mayumi? Not to mention that Yukiko wouldn't let anything happen to them. You heard what she said to Kazuo-"

"To be honest. It's not that I don't trust the girls either, It's just that I have a plan to get off of this damn rock. But I can only really keep it between you and me." Yet again, Chisato's face was covered with confusion. A plan? This quickly? I was no secret that Shinji was one of the smarter boys of their class. Not in the same league as people like Kazuo, Satomi and Kyoichi, but still pretty damn hot- She meant smart.

"So, what's this 'plan', then?" Chisato forced herself to sound nonchalant. Shinji simply grinned, "I won't spoil the fun by telling you _now _will I? You will just have to wait and see. But for now, we'll need a computer or better yet, a laptop." So that was were they were headed. He didn't mention it but, she thought that he was trying to find more people to join them. How wrong she was-

"Well...? Don't you need support?" Shinji asked. Chisato froze on the spot. He wasn't joking?

Shinji stretched his arm out, toward a stunned Chisato. Unfortunately for him, she didn't understand his gesture, and instead just looked at his open palm. Shinji let go a huge, painful sigh, pulled her shoulder toward his underarm and helped pull her weight up using his free arm. Well, this felt better then his other suggestion, she sighed.

* * *

Over at the northern tip of the island, sitting on the edge of the cliff that bordered it, both Sakura Ogawa (Girl #4) and Toshinori Oda (Boy #4) were watching the wide Ocean that surrounded them. Sakura was in a world of her own, thinking about Kazuhiko Yamamoto, her boyfriend. She felt lonely without him, but looking at the Ocean, she felt quite comfortable due to the calm atmosphere. Toshinori however, was dreading every moment of it. Basically he hated everyone in his class. He thought of them as common, vulgar cockroaches that, had to be vanquished like vermin.

Toshinori began to look back at why he was waiting with Sakura, why he was wasting his precious time with this vulgar slut.

_-_

_Toshinori had just left the school building, waiting for Sakura so he could begin with eliminating the competition. Although, he still wasn't too thrilled with sharing victory with such a commoner, but he'll learn to live with her for the next couple of days. And who knows, he might just be allowed to shoot her after they're done. He rummaged through his bag for his weapon, only to find a Kevlar vest instead. At first he was infuriated by this, why should he get a useless vest whilst the vulgar masses get better weapons like guns? But he then came to the conclusion that, if he was protected and Sakura welded a gun or a sword of some sorts, they would be close to being unstoppable. Just in case of an early encounter with the enemy, he quickly began to slip his vest on. It didn't take him long, he wanted to be quick so he just took off his school coat and slipped it on top of his shirt._

_Before he finished re-buttoning his coat, Sakura had emerged from the school entrance. She looked prepared and confident. She quickened her pace after spotting Toshinori._

"_Thank you for waiting me. What are you wearing?" She pointed at the vest, peaking out of his half-buttoned coat. _

_Are you fucking blind? It's a bulletproof vest you stupid bitch! Toshinori had resisted telling this to her face. He had then decided that if he wanted to survive, he'd have treat his partner like an equal, or else she just might kill him and herself just out of spite and jealousy._

"_Umm... I-it's a bulletproof vest," He tried so hard to sound sincere._

_She, on the other hand, truly was sincere."Oh, right. Sorry about the stupid question, I've never seen one before all of this." _

"_It's alright..." His voice became quieter, he had finally finished re-buttoning his coat._

"_Well I've found a way to hook up with people," Hardly containing her excitement, she began to say this with a sense of pride in her voice. "You know my boyfriend Kazuhiko, right? Well I've convinced him to join us. We've promised to meet at the northern part of this island. We'll find a __way out of this game, just you wait, Toshinori." A huge smile was planted across her face. Toshinori had completely turned white._

_How dare she. Screw being nice, I'm going to set this bitch straight. Does this slut have a mental disorder or is she just plain stupid? There's no way off of this island. If there was, then 'The Program' wouldn't have been so successful now, would it? Toshinori tried to calm himself down. Although, he still wanted to set her straight._

"_You do realise that there is no way out of this, right?" Sakura's smile was completely wiped from her face straight after this comment._

"_I know that, but... I need to believe that there is. Do you understand?" She began to use hand gestures to back her up. Toshinori crossed his arms and began to look irritated._

"_No. I don't understand. Please, elaborate." He stuck his right hand out, mimicking her actions._

"_I mean, I don't want to have to kill the people I care about, and I don't want to die either." She spoke with a melancholic tone._

"_You won't die if you play to win, will you? Now if these people die, then it's because of there own stupidity. Survival of the fittest. You should know this by now." Sakura had then became enraged by this comment. How dare he... How dare he speak so selfishly?_

"_How could you say such a thing?! Innocent people don't deserve to die! _**You**_ should know that by now! How can you be so selfish?" By now Sakura felt as if she couldn't control her actions, pushing him as she spoke the last word. Toshinori almost fell due to this, his face then tensed up, making him seem more frog-like._

"_I'm selfish?! Oh please, you are the selfish one here. Everyone on this hole fucking island is selfish. They are the ones who are taking up the worlds population with their stupidity and vulgarity!"_

"_What are you on about Toshinori? Do you really think that you are that special? Don't flatter yourself , you aren't superior to us at all!"_

"_Of course you wouldn't think so. You wouldn't know nobility if it slapped you in your vulgar face." _

"_Whatever, I'm meeting up with Kazuhiko, whether you like it or not." She then began to walk away. _

"_Hey! I didn't approve of that! Get your ass back here! We're doing this my way and my way only!" A grin grew on Sakura's face, as she finally calmed herself down._

"_You can't stop me. If we are too far apart, we'll both die you know."_

"_What if I still refuse?"_

"_Well, I wouldn't mind too much if I died, but you, on the other hand..."_

"_But you've just told me that you don't want to die."_

"_I don't. But if it's to protect Kazuhiko and my friends, then I'll consider it."_

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

"_Just try me." "Oh, I think you should decide quickly. Someone's been waiting at the entrance for a minute, or two." Sakura then Pointed directly at the entrance where, Shogo Kawada had been hiding behind the door, which was open slightly. Toshinori had noticed that he had a Shotgun in his right hand and began to panic. Is he going to start shooting? Pfft... He wouldn't dare. I'll just get him later, he confidently thought, as he decided to follow Sakura, who had began to escort him toward the northern tip._

_-_

Toshinori and Sakura had been waiting for an hour. Sakura was beginning to get a gut feeling that something was wrong and then began to worry about Kazuhiko. Oh dear god. I hope he is alright.

She and Toshinori began to hear rustling in the bushed behind them, they both looked to see who, or what it was. The figures emerged from the bushes. It was Kazuhiko Yamamoto, followed by Yoshimi Yahagi. Kazuhiko looked relieved when his gaze met Sakura's, Yoshimi however, looked surprised when she saw them.

"Kazuhiko," Tears began to beam down Sakura's red cheeks. "You're safe-"

Kazuhiko grasped Sakura's shoulders and placed his lips onto hers and then began to engage into a long and meaningful kiss. Yoshimi eventually walked next to the cliff, sat down cross-legged next to Toshinori and watched the reunited couple in awe. So he was leading her to Sakura. Those two are so lucky that they've found each other. She just hoped that Yoji's okay, and that they'd be able to hook up.

Toshinori however, just decided to ignore them.

Damn vulgar pigs.

* * *

Shogo Kawada (Boy #5) and Izumi Kanai (Girl #5), were both wandering through the forests near the village closest to the school building. To two had been surveying the area for several minutes, as Shogo ordered earlier. Izumi couldn't help but wonder how Shogo entered their class. Whether it was because of a brawl from thugs, breaking sacred government laws or that he was a government spy. Although he was muscular, and had a face of a thug, that huge revolting scar, he was just too calm to have been in a gang battle. He didn't even accept the fight Ryuhei kept asking for (But then again, he did just run off to Kazuo for help shortly after). He didn't seem rebellious enough for the law breaking rumour. But to her, he was muscular enough to be a solider and don't forget old enough (He claimed to be sixteen, but he looked much older). But he looked too shocked when they were still in the classroom, but his name was so familiar though. She then remembers what he had mentioned before they left the school premises.

–

"_No matter how much you care for your classmates, in this game, they forget that and listen to their animal instincts in order to win."_

–

She would have argued against his case, but she didn't think it would do any good for herself. Regardless, she was never afraid of him (In fact, she liked butch men), but she just could never help but wonder why he was stuck with them. With her. That scar.

"Pssssst...!" Shogo hist in her direction. Damn. She should really stop getting distracted. Shogo signalled that the coast was clear and emerges from the bushes, Izumi then follows suit. The two both quickly head out to the nearest building, being careful as to not being seen, instantly pressing themselves against the cold walls of the abandoned house. Shogo loading his shotgun, quickly and carefully, searching for an enemy. Once he decided that the streets were empty, he smashed a nearby window, climbs in the house and repeated the same routine. He, again, signalled Izumi to follow him in.

He signalled Izumi to wait in the kitchen they broke through, as he checks the second floor of the household. It wasn't not obvious that Shogo knew what he was doing. It was more than just the basic needs of survival. It was as if he had already been through the same scenario once before.

Before she knew it, she could hear Shogo waltzing back down the crooked staircase, Shotgun still in hand. She wanted answers. Why was he here? Why did he transfer into their class? How did he know so much ? It was driving her crazy. He finally returned in front of her, "The house is completely empty. You can now search for personal items, or even take a shower if you want-"

"Why are you here?-" She couldn't take it any more. The urge to know the mystery behind Shogo Kawada over took her self control. "How do you know about 'the program? Why did you transfer over? And that damn scar! What happened?!" Anguish struck his face. As if the fact that he might die soon had finally sunk in.

"Well,... I guess I shouldn't keep it a secret any longer." He finally sighed in relief. As if the weight of the world was dropped from his shoulders. "I was the winner of last year's program."  


* * *

**Time:4:19am**

**40 students left.**

**20 pairs left.**

* * *

Okay, if anything wrong with it, just tell me. It took me the last few days to write this too (Although the fourth and twenty first teams story was written two months ago. Things had came up, so I couldn't finish it until now.

Anyone is still free to write a fan fiction with a similar plot (But in teams or still in pairs). Just letting you know in case you feel that now that someone has written one that you then can not. And if you find anyone else who's written one like this, don't flame them and claim that they're copying (I've seen something like happen when I was reading the reviews for the story "Heads is heads". I thought it was a little pathetic since it is quite a common idea that fans have had for years now).


End file.
